Family Photo
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: It's picture day. Mothers and fathers would be buying their child's photos to hang around the house. Well, almost everyone's parent's


**One shot, get ready to cry, nothing else much to say. Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! *glares at the little devil* Hope you enjoy, it's another Naruto family-fic.**

**Title: Family Photo**

**Summary: It's picture day. Mothers and fathers would be buying their child's photos to hang around the house. Well, almost everyone's parent's**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Alright everyone, live up" Iruka commanded. Girls squeeled with joy and played with their hair for last minute touch ups with boys groaned, not liking the idea of being forced to do somthing like this. Iruka did a head count and looked back at the rows of tables knowing someone wasn't in line.

"Naruto." He called. "Come on, time for pictures." One little boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't go in line, just like last year and the year before that. He knew the routine. Naruto kept his head on the table, burying his face into his arms. Iruka sighed, telling his class to go ahead to the autorium while he talked to Naruto. Everyone left and Iruka pulled up a seat next to the sad little boy.

"Naruto...why did you not line up with everyone?" Iruka asked, more harshly than he would have liked it to sound like.

Naruto shrugged. "Didn't want my picture taken."

Iruka frowned. "Now that wasn't a good reason at all, you know it's picture day."

"I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly."

"Tell that to the village."

Iruka remained quiet.

"I hate picture day, who's gonna' leep my picture anyway? No one likes me, so why would they want a picture _of me_. Iruka sighed sadly.

"...Would you like to go home?" Iruka asked, softly.

Naruto didn't answer insted he took this as his que to leave. He slowly left the building. Iruka sighed, he figured that this was the perfect time to head over to The Third to have a little chat. Naruto didn't like picture day and he certainly didn't want anyone's pity. He used to love having his picture taken, but as he grew up he noticed how no one ever paied him a visit (other than The Third) so he figured who would even see his pictures? Naruto placed his hands in his pockets while walking home. A woman walking with her child saw Naruto coming her way, she frantically picked up her small child and walked down a different street. Naruto saw this and raced after her, just as she turned the corner down the ally, Naruto hoolered at her:

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" He cried. He started in a dead run home.

* * *

"Hm...Seems Naruto's having more trouble than ever." The thir's hands were taken from the crystal ball and Iruka bit his lip.

"Will he be alright?" Iruka asked.

The Hokage folded his hands and closed his eyes. Iruka huffed, stomping out of the office, hurrying to Naruto.

* * *

"and...oh! Maybe Kaa-san has green hair, or blue, maybe it's like mine or...or Red!" He smiled, taking a red Crayon and coloring his visual "Kaa-san" on the picture. So far he had drawn himself wearing the Hokgae outfit, he figured since he was going to be Hokage he might as well wear the outfit. He smiled remembering a dream he had that once he became Hokgae that his parents would come back to life and love him. That's why he was so desprate to become Hokgae...for his parents.

He smiled. He had given his father golden-yellow hair, since in the dream his father had gold hair like himself and his mother-red. Naruto smiled, going back to coloring.

His door burst open. "NARUTO!" Iruka huffed, out of breath.

Naruto looked up, smiled and went back to coloring.

"Oh, Naruto I was so worried about you. I mean I knew I should have told you to line up knowing how you felt about picture day and-" Iruka went on apologizing so Naruto held up his picture.

"Look Iruka! I drew my family" Naruto smiled. "You're in there too!"

Iruka took the photo and smiled. Indeed he was in the photo. Naruto went on to explaining how he had a dream that once he became Hokage that his parents would come back and they'd all be happy once again. Iruka smiled at that, but what he didn't understand was-

"Naruto, why am I in the picture though? I'm not your family."

"...So Iruka-kun isn't alone either." Naruto blushed.

Iruka smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Naruto." He smiled.

"Thank you too Iruka-nii chan!" Naruto smiled

* * *

Minato and Kushina smiled from their little cloud in heaven.

"I always knew that Iruka kid would be somthing for Naruto" Minato said.

"I don't mind if Naruto calls him Nii-san. I think it's cute." Kushina smiled.

"Yeah...only ten more years and we can see him, my darling." Minato smiled kissing Kushina's child. "I can't wait till then. I hope he brings that photo, I wanna' hang it on my cloud fridge."

* * *

**Aw, cheezy at the end wasn't it? but sad? IDK. Please review :) Reviews make me happy.**

**-The Un~Wanted Angel**


End file.
